Binding Hate
by Psychobikerjunkiewhore
Summary: Years later Chichiro has convinced herself that her childhood was a beautiful dream, a dream that has returned. Can she deny her past any longer?
1. Wondering

Chihiro walked along the road, watching the leaves dance in the sunlight. Ikuko her younger sister skipped ahead of her, once more left in Chihiro's care while her parents travelled on business. 'Ikuko, mind your step' Chihiro called, picturing the young child falling and damaging her pretty face. A familiar wind blew through her hair, and Chihiro stopped, staring forward she glances around the part of her town she had avoided. Looking ahead of her she saw the tunnel; Ikuko was skipping toward it singing one of her school songs. Chihiro felt the wind breeze along her face and was taken back to her childhood, as a young child she had lived and learnt a lot. Having to make new friends and save old ones she had grown up fast. Now 9 years later she stopped still, 'Ikuko come here' she called. The four year old turned to face her, stopping a few feet from the tunnel.  
Chihiro walked toward her, picking up pace, she didn't like it here and wanted to leave. Ikuko mistaking Chihiros intentions as a game screamed with joy and ran as fast as she could through the tunnel.  
'No Ikuko come back, Ikuko stop' Chihiro cried as she saw the four year old vanish into the tunnel, wasting no time Chihiro ran after her, the wind was hard and fast now, she could hear whispered voices as she ran through, 'Ikuko' she screamed, praying the child wasn't lost forever. A small light appeared, Chihiro held her breath and ran toward it, emerging the other side she stared at the empty field. Ikuko was picking flowers a few feet from her a look of fear on her small face. Chihiro nodded, letting the child know everything was ok. Staring around she questioned her sanity for the billionth time in her short life, had she really lived a huge adventure as a child, or had it all been a dream? 'Come Ikuko it is time to head home' she called, smiling as the child ran toward her open arms. Chihiro shook her head and walked back toward the tunnel Ikuko safely in her arms.   
'Chihiro' the wind whispered.  
Chihiro froze; shaking it off she kept walking, out of the tunnel and away from his voice, his haunting voice. If it was all a dream, how come she still heard him? Dreamt of him?. Chihiro pictured him every time she saw a river.

Tucking Ikuko up in bed, Chihiro walked around the small Childs room, cleaning away the many toys that littered the place. Watching the small child drift into her dreamland, she picked up crayons and paper, stopping every so often to admire a small picture. Putting everything back in its place, she turned to leave the room, until a draft hit the back of her neck, turning to the window she stared as a small white piece of paper fluttered and landed on the floor. Walking over to close the window Chihiro picked up the small bird like piece of paper and smiled, remembering the pain of a paper cut. Yet this meant more, she knew it did, walking past the bin she kept it firmly in her hand as she looked on her sister one last time. Leaving the door slightly ajar she walked into her own room and placed the scrap of paper on the side, turning on the taps in her bathroom she ran and bath. Releasing her hair, she let it fall down her back, unbuttoning her dress she stepped out of it, and stared at herself in the mirror. No longer the chicken-legged whiny little girl she had once been, Chihiro stood proud. Her figure was everything expected from modern society, she was beautifully curvy with pert breasts, her face was divine, and her hair flowed like a river. Everyone admired Chihiro she had more than her fair share of admirers but no one saw her sadness, the sadness in her eyes for her lost love. 'Haku' she whispered, picturing a small boy, but a mighty warrior, he had saved her life many times and proved to be worthy of her love, however was he just a figment of her imagination? A question she had asked herself many times before. If he existed, in his wonderful form, in his magical way why hadn't he come to find her? What was he like now? She had changed so much; surely he would have as well. Blinking her sad eyes she stepped into the bath and sighed, washing away her fears and worries, she felt at home in the water. Trickling it over her body, she stared into its waves, jumping as a face stared back, when she blinked however it was gone. The light flicked off the water, shaking her head she laughed, she could have sworn she had seen the beautiful face of a blue and white dragon staring at her, but of course she hadn't. After cleaning herself, she rose from the bath, letting the water travel in rivulets down her flesh to the floor, wrapping herself in a towel, she walked to the window and stared out into the darkness, searching the skies for her make believe dragon. Was he make believe? Walking back to her bedroom she pulled on her nightdress and turned to her bedside table. The piece of paper had vanished.

Haku lay in his bed, looking up at the ceiling he waved his hand, removing the ceiling entirely he stared at the night sky. Pulling the covers over his body he sighed, today had been a long day. With the demise of Yubaba the people of his magical home had looked toward him for guidance, at the time he was a mere 12 year old boy. Straight away he had made changes, improving work and the economy. The bathhouse was as famous as ever, doing more business than he could have dreamt. Now he sat at 21 a vast fortune behind him, his own home and courting a princess from another realm whose father was interested in the bathhouse. Haku didn't care, he had no love the place that served as his prison for most of his life he just wanted to live securely and be at peace. Kimochi was as elegant and beautiful as any future queen should be, but he found himself shrugging her affections, there was only one being in this world that occupied his thoughts. Where was she now? Was she ok? The last time he had seen her she had been a scared 11 year old, but she was strong. Very few humans could do what she did; very few would bother doing what she did. Lifting himself from his bed, he walked to the window and stared out over the bathhouse, it was busy as ever, now a 24-hour service. Resting his eyes on the lake, he smiled, turning into his bedroom he took his shirt off and stared at his body, he had grown immensely. What would Chihiro look like now? AS a child she held an innocent beauty, he could only imagine what beauty she had transformed into now. With a caring nature and face that could stop evil he tried to picture her body, no longer skinny and flat, he pictured her curves and felt a stirring in his groin. Turning to face the mirror he looked at his trousers as they bulged. The first time this had happened he had been terrified, but he was no fool after extensive research he realised this was natural and it always happened when he pictured a grown up version of Chihiro. Over the years he had learnt how to pleasure himself using this new tool and discovered he needed a mate for it to feel better. He didn't just want a mate though, he wanted her, would she want him? Now he held a muscular body, and over the years he had acquired more magic than he cared to think about, staring down at hi erection he knew there was only one thing for it. Clapping his hands the rest of his clothes fell off him, turning to face the window he ran as fast as he could and dived head first through the glass. Soaring down toward the ground, he morphed into his other form.  
Any one who saw a naked man hurling toward the floor would have seen a majestic dragon rise back up, then soar and dive into the water.  
Haku, lapped the lake a few times, stretching his legs. Shooting back up the surface, he breathed in the night air and shot off into its dark realms, he had to find her.


	2. Chapter 2

'Ikuko, ready yourself we leave in ten minutes. Do you hear me?' Chihiro called, trying to put some authority in her voice, but she knew once smile from her younger sibling would make her laugh and all would be lost.  
'Chihiro, I cant find my socks' Ikuko called, and there's paper all over my room.  
Chihiro froze, running back down the corridor she looked about the child's room, and true enough there was little white bits of paper all over the floor. 'Ikuko did you leave your bed last night?'  
'No'  
'Well this room wasn't like this when I tucked you in!' Chihiro shouted, now feeling genuinely annoyed, 'I shall have to clear this away before mama and papa return, and then when you get home you can tell me you are sorry, now move, you will be late for your class'  
Ikuko pulled a face, 'I did not cut up the paper. It flew in last night when the man opened the window' the four year old grabbed her socks and pulled them onto her feet, 'He was awfully rude he kept calling me little one and asking for you, in the end he left, but is hall tell mother about him because he scared me'  
'Ikuko what did he look like?' Chihiro begged, dropping to her knees to hold the child.  
'He was tall, and had nice hair.'  
'What did he say?'  
'He was tired, and wanted his Chihiro, but I told him you were my Chihiro, you are nobody else's sister are you? I told him you were asleep and not to bother us and he left'  
Chihiro half smiled, 'You need to mind your mouth Ikuko, it will get you into trouble one of these days, now move, we will never be on time'

Chihiro leaned against the doorway, looking out into the street, still waiting for Ikuko to ready herself she thought on what the child had said. Children's imaginations were vivid enough; the description of him gave no hint that it was Haku. Perhaps there was a man, in that case they were in grave danger that night, but why all the paper? Chihiro turned as Ikuko bounced down the stairs, holding onto the banister and smiling. Chihiro heard a familiar whistle in the wind, looking up she saw white paper leaving the bedroom window.  
'Ikuko fetch your lunch it is on the table, I will be two seconds' Chihiro smiled, 'Stay in the house'. Holding the banister she ran up the stairs, pushing open the child's door she stared at the bits of paper. They rose and swirled in the room, surrounding her, Chihiro screamed expecting them to cut her flesh, but instead they formed a mouth.  
'I've found you' it spoke, and then fluttered out the window. Chihiro held her hand to her heart, feeling it beat she reminded herself that she was still alive. Magic was at work here, and as much as she had tried to kid herself that this was all a childish dream, something out there was hunting her.  
'Haku?' she whispered.  
'Chihiro' Ikuko cried up the stairs, 'You are longer than me'  
Chihiro rolled her eyes; this child had too much spirit. Running back down the stairs she took her hand and led her out the door.

'Chihiro thank you sweetie' he mother smiled as she unloaded the car. 'Did you cook tea? If not we can get take out that is fine. Where is your father?'  
'Upstairs putting Ikuko to bed'  
'Has she behaved?' Her mother asked, not really caring for the answer, simply making conversation as she threw her things into the hallway.  
'You know Ikuko' Chihiro sighed, knowing full well her mother didn't know Ikuko as well as she should. It seemed her parents used her a lot as a fallback when they wanted to lead their lives; she was fed up of it.  
'Chihiro, the Deleon family are having a gala in a week or so, they are very interested in you meeting their eldest son, as are your father and me. I think this will be a good match for you.'  
'I have no interest in matches mother' Chihiro said the well-rehearsed line. Here came the weekly row.  
'Nonsense, its not good for a girl of your age to hide from male attention, spending all of your time with a child isn't healthy, nor does it look impressive'  
'I think I shouldn't spend half the time I do with Ikuko if her mother was here to look after her correctly' Chihiro fumed, dropping a box and storming up the stairs, knowing full well her words would fall on deaf ears, her mother had selective hearing. Very selective.  
'So you will get back to me on the Deleon son then? I hear he is wealthy!' her mother called after her. Chihiro slammed her door in response. 

Haku shook his head, wiping sweat from his brow he lay back in the bathtub. Thinking hard about what to do, she had made the connection; she had spoken his name while his spell searched for her. Now he knew where she was, he just had to decide how to appear. It wasn't exactly his fault they hadn't kept in touch, he had other things to attend to, the years seemed to move so fast. Last night he had flown past her house 6 times before finally creeping over to a window, sending in his charm to see who was in the room, a child had grabbed a piece of the paper and woken up. At first he thought he saw Chihiro but soon realised it must be a relative of some sorts, the eyes and spirit were the same though, as the child shouted at him, he saw Chihiro shouted about the injustices she had suffered in his land. Moving on to the next window he had seen her, every bit as beautiful as he imagined, even better. Her window was shut tight, but with a flick of his hand it was open. Morphing into a human once more he had floated over her bed and lay above her, wanting to reach out, to touch her, to hear her. Instead he had simply watched her, until she stirred. Leaning further down he kissed her on the lips, surprised to feel her kiss him back. Rising up he moved out of the way, for fear she might wake, but she didn't. Chihiro had rolled over and muttered something then fallen back into her deep sleep, feeling he had invaded enough he set off home. She hadn't left his mind all day, he had no place in her world but in his she fitted perfectly. If Princess Kimochi would see he was already betrothed she would certainly back off and he could live happily with Chihiro. In his heart she was the one, in his mind he was the one, he considered himself already married, he just had to woo her, remind her what she had left behind, then take her. Own her. Love her. In theory it sounded quite good, but as he kissed her last night he felt stirrings inside him, his stomach twitched he felt quite giddy and childlike once more. For all the bravado he showed to others, he was still quite naïve where woman were concerned and he didn't want to ruin things with Chihiro. Maybe he should take his time, maybe he should start now. Rising from the bath tub, he clicked his fingers, drying himself and clothing himself, strolling out he walked past the group of woman that had taken to following him around. They enjoyed bathing in him, feeding him, massaging him, once or twice they had tried to kiss him and had paid dearly. Nobody kissed him. He didn't allow it, Nobody but her. His harem seemed to be loyal and peaceful, ever ready to obey him and all because they longed for his approval, these women were another reason why Haku failed to understand woman. Looking up into the sky, he closed his eyes and thought of her, he felt his need for her and sent it out with the wind. Now al he had to do was wait, if she still thought of him, she would come.


	3. Chapter 3

Lying in bed Chihiro fumed over her mothers' words, it wasn't that Chihiro didn't want to meet boys and enjoy her life; she just couldn't imagine herself with any of the men who chased her. For some reason choosing a man to experience love with wasn't something she wanted to do. For now she has happy as herself anyway, who cared what anyone else thought? Turning over she threw her head into the pillow and tried to sleep. Pulling the covers over her she curled up and closed her eyes. Sleep had almost taken her when she heard the door creak open, little footprints came toward the bed and she felt her sister dive up beside her.  
'Ikuko' She scolded, 'Why aren't you in your own bed?'  
'I got scared, wanted to see you.' Ikuko whined, trying to climb into the bed. Chihiro smiled, 'One more night' she laughed, cuddling her sister close, she stroked her hair until the little child was soon breathing heavy beside her. Settling back down, Chihiro turned slightly and looked at the moon through the window. To her amazement, her window creaked and opened, a strange whistling sound whirred around her room, bringing leaves and bits of paper with it. Jumping out of bed, Chihiro slammed the window shut; Ikuko woke suddenly and cried out, covering her ears to escape the noise. Chihiro looked out the window to the floor; she could see a trail of leaves floating in the air. The ones in her room were circling her, pushing her toward the door. Lifting her hand she felt one, it floated through her skin and made her tingle. 'Chihiro' a voice whispered in the room. 'Come to me'.  
Chihiro stared at her little sister and smiled, pulling open her wardrobe she found a dress and some shoes, pulling them on, she turned and kissed the child.  
'Good bye Ikuko'  
'Chihiro stay' the little girl shouted.  
'Shush, you will wake mother' Chihiro whispered sharply, 'Lie back down and go to sleep.'  
'No' the child cried, jumping down and holding Chihiro. 'Let me come, don't leave me here, mother has no time for me, if you leave I will have no one to play with.'  
Chihiro summed everything up; taking the child would be easier, besides she would be back in a few days. Mother probably wouldn't even notice. 'Go fetch your shoes then' Chihiro whispered to the excited child. Ikuko was back within seconds, clutching her shoes and her favourite doll.  
'Where are we going?' the child asked as Chihiro lifted her in her arms, wrapping a blanket around the child she put her finger to her lips, asking for silence until they left the house.

Once outside the cold wind hit her, she could still see the colours leading them, 'See those colours in the sky?' Chihiro asked, trying to amuse Ikuko, 'they are our breadcrumbs, like hansel and gretal remember? We have to follow this'  
'to where?'  
'To a magical place I once visited before you were born. You will see lots of strange things, you will meet Haku'  
'Haku is the man who was in my room, I don't want to see him again'  
'So it was Haku? He told you his name?'  
The child nodded, and looked back up at the sky, pointing at the different colours that danced around them.

Chihiro dropped Ikuko to the floor as they stood by the tunnel.  
'This isn't magic' Ikuko whined, 'we were here ages ago, nothing happened'  
Chihiro closed her eyes; she could feel that the world was there, she could sense him close by. Taking Ikuko hand she raised her head and walked into the tunnel, turning once only to glace at the night sky as they left. Ikuko plodded along, and suddenly clung to Chihiro, Chihiro smiled, she could feel it to. Lifting the child to her once more, she felt waves riding up her, the room was spinning, everything was distorted, then nothing.  
Stepping out of the tunnel she breathed a sigh or relief as she stared over the city. Its lights glimmering in the darkness, she heard Ikukos intake of breath.  
'Wow' she whispered, 'Where did all the pretty things come from?'  
'Ikuko you stay close to me, you don't want to get lost here' Chihiro let go of the child's hand to allow her to explore, over the river she could see the houses and building she had explored and worked in, until something caught her eye.  
in the sky, it was coming toward them quickly, she stared at it. HE was much bigger than she recalled, this dragon couldn't be the same she had left? Was it he?

Haku raced toward the riverside, she was here. Gliding gracefully through the air, he felt his fur bristle as he spotted her, she was staring at him. Snarling he noticed she had that child with her, but shot on nevertheless. Circling he found a place to land and lowered himself to the ground.

Ikuko screamed and dived at Chihiro, who reassured her it was ok. Cuddling the frightened child she walked toward the great dragon and ran her fingers along its fur, 'See Ikuko, its fine' the small child reached out timidly and touched him, then allowed her self to be dropped so she could continue walking around.  
'Haku' Chihiro breathed, leaning against him and running her fingers along his torso, 'My you have grown'  
Haku, trembled, and began changing, his body morphed and crushed itself back to his human appearance. Chihiro opened her eyes and found herself hugging Haku, her arms wrapped around his torso, she looked at his eyes. 'Haku?' she smiled, taking him in. 'Look at you' she laughed, 'your all grown up, and so strong'  
'Look at you' he smiled, taking her in. 'Little Chihiro, I welcome you back. Who is this little stowaway then?' he asked indicating to Ikuko.

'This is my little sister. She will behave. Don't worry about her. God I have so much..'  
'Hush' he smiled. 'Lets get you both in the warm. Then we may talk' he smiled, stepping backwards; he changed back into his dragon form and lowered himself.  
'Come on' he teased, 'surely you haven't forgotten?'  
Chihiro smiled, 'Ikuko, come' she cried, holding out her hand. The child held her hand tightly as Chihiro lifted her up onto the dragon, then pulled herself up and held her close. 'Here Chihiro, hold on to his fur, don't be afraid, I will not let you fall.'  
Chihiro didn't get Ikukos reaction to this, as Haku shot off into the night, rising higher and higher, they had a perfect view of the world. Chihiro smiled as Haku showed off, twirling and floating, he plummeted down toward the houses and shot through them. Rising up he let out one magnificent roar, waking everyone up, as they came to their windows grumbling they waved at Chihiro. Ikukos eyes stared at the many different forms of magical creatures. Frogs that walked and talked, huge caterpillars, witches, wizards, dragons. 'Where are the peoples?' Ikuko whispered to Chihiro.  
'We are they, this world has no sympathy for humans, nor are they too fond of us, so watch your mouth here, and stick close to me. So long as we are with Haku we are safe'  
'Haku is human?'  
'No, Haku is a Wizard, and is part dragon as you can see. But he helped me long ago, and we are good friends' Chihiro looked closer, and spotted the bathhouse coming into view, but Haku didn't stop there, instead he flew way past it, to a large house on a hill. Landing roughly he snorted and lowered himself to allow his passengers to climb off. Ikuko stared as he changed back into human, then jumped as creatures ran from the house, to take their coats and offer them food.  
Chihiro noticed Haku walking away, 'Haku?' she called, 'Are you not staying?'  
'Not yet, I need to rest, please eat make yourselves at home, get young ears to bed. I will meet you at midnight Chihiro, I will send word of where.' Nodding he walked backwards from them and left the room. Ikuko burst into tears immediately. 'Ikuko' Chihiro scolded, grabbing the child close to her, 'whatever's the matter? Calm down you are quite safe'  
'I don't like it here, everything odd' she wept, 'I want to go home'  
'You followed me of your own accord' Chihiro scolded sharply, 'It was your choice, and you are here now. I didn't invite you' a few hurt feelings of resentment toward her sister rose up, but she immediately swallowed them. Softening she wiped the tears from her sister, 'I am sorry Ikuko, I am just tired, lets us go to sleep now? This world will seem more exciting in the morning? And if you don't like it I will take you home how about that?'  
Ikuko stared about the vast bedroom the servants had shown them to, and climbed upon the bed, jumping into its huge pillows, 'I could like it here' she smiled reaching out to her older sister. Chihiro shook her head and grabbed a pillow throwing it at her sister, they continued to play fight upon the bed until Ikuko grew tired, holding her close Chihiro sang her to sleep and tucked her into her bed. Walking to the window she stared out over a world that has seemed to terrifying to her when she was eleven, she couldn't imagine the confusion in Ikuko's mind. Maybe it was a mistake to bring her here, a selfish mistake, but she couldn't avoid his call or the feelings he stirred. Even now she felt a pull, something in her heart was being called upon, sure enough she was soon engulfed with wind and a warm feeling of security. 'Chihiro, come to me' it whispered, so warm and soft against her skin, she felt herself being lifted from the floor. Turning around to steal one last glance at her sister, she was happy with her safety and allowed him to carry her. 


End file.
